Willow Collins Dutton
Willow was born to Charlotte and Asher along with her twin brother, Chase. They were conceived on Asher and Charlotte's wedding night and the same night, Charlotte found out she was pregnant. After Asher and Charlotte divorced, She ran away after being sent to live with Ashley, but has now come back home. Description For as long as she has had any say in dressing herself, Willow has liked to dress up like a bear. This was helped by her naturally dark complexion and wavy brown hair that is accepting of buns. Her eyes are grey and she has a long face. She is a bit more on the thick side, (just like her mother,) and she tends to wear loose fitting, brown clothing. For most of her life, she put her hair up in two little buns at the sides of her head, (they looked like bear ears,) but towards the end of teenhood her hair had grown out to the point she couldn't really do the buns. Despite not being good at school, or even decent at it, she is amazing at baking and quite good at photography. And above all else, she is our baby bear. Toddlerhood Willow aged up second and received the Inquisitive trait. She and her brother Chase had many people to look after them whilst Asher and Charlotte went to work, including her uncle Connor before he moved out. Willow wore a lot of brown clothes in this stage of her life to "look as bearly as possible, because she was a little baby bear". Willow and Chase were mostly looked after by James and Salma as well whilst their parents were working and even by their half-sister Noelle. Willow was shown to have a good relationship with Noelle, despite Noelle's past and what she was dealing with during this time. Willow also got to meet her new cousin Summer at Harvestfest and it was shown that they got along well together when they were playing dolls together. Willow was shown to be close with Salma before Salma passed away. However, like with Summer, Willow and Chase will unlikely remember Salma when they get older since they were so young when she passed away. Childhood Willow aged up with the Art Lover trait and the Rambunctious Scamp aspiration. She and her twin, Chase, aged up off camera. Willow also seemed to be getting along well with Reuben during her childhood as Rueben invited Willow around after school one day and they were playing together. Willow was seen again spending time with her cousins around at Sebastian's birthday and at her and Chase's birthday. They all got on well together. Teenhood Willow and Chase both aged up on the final day of Spring, June 21st and received the Master Chief aspiration and the Foodie trait as she wants to be a baker when she grows up. She has also been very keen on her photography, and now photographs all food she makes and has a full on studio. Willow tried to grow her hair long because she had short hair all her life. Willow and Chase found out their parents have recently been fighting a lot and found out that Asher had cheated on Charlotte. They were soon told that Charlotte and Asher had divorce, shocking both the twins. That night, Asher left the house to live with his cousin Ashley and brought Willow with him. Willow invited Nathan over to the Granite Falls. It was inferred that she had run away, so Nathan arranged for her to stay at Robyn's house instead. Chase was also invited over by Nathan and the twins had a talk together. Even though Chase was worried about his little sister, the plan was arranged and it was decided that Willow would move in with Robyn's family. Adulthood Willow and Chase aged up off-screen. A couple of weeks later , Chase told Charlotte and Asher about Willow being in the woods and they found her living in Robyn Smith's house. Charlotte asked Willow to come home because Willow told her mom she wasn't happy living with Ashley or her dad, Asher. Willow then moved back home into The Summer Home, with Charlotte and her twin Chase. Willow, soon after, having a love for baking, started becoming a baker for her job. Willow built a bakery in one of the rooms of The Summer Home that only she could access and bake in. She manged to sell some of her cupcakes and other foods she made. She was also seen chatting with Valentine, who she seems to have a crush on. Willow decided to build her own bakery in her garden to be able to sell her food. The yard sale went well and she made a good amount of money. However, when Charlie Rose found out Ciara had died, she, Chase, Asher and Willow went to visit the dream house to see how Ryder (since he was Ciara's brother) was doing. Willow went out to a club with her family and friends and decided to finally make a flirt movement on Valentine, but unfortunately he was more interested in Rueben, really hurting Willow but she was seen to be still flirting with him despite this. Trivia * Willow is the younger twin out of her and Chase. *Willow and Chase are the 4th set of twins in the series after Emma & Emily, Indigo & Violet and Amelia and Blanca *Willow and Chase are the first boy and girl twins in the series. * She and her brother were conceived on their parents wedding night, just like Charlotte was. *Willow has the same hair as a toddler/child that Lilith did when she was a toddler/child. *Willow received her name due to two people suggesting the names in comments. * Willow is described as a bear by Clare and Clare likes to put Willow in brown coloured clothing to make her look as much like a bear as possible. *Willow has her own bedroom made to look like a “bear den”. While Chase has a trendy room. *The hair she has was also used by Lilith and Fatima. **However, unlike those two, her hair is not an ombre. *Willow is a part of In The Suburbs series. *Willow is British, Irish and Egyptian. **She is ethnically British, Irish, and Egyptian. *Willow was no longer a member of the OG suburbs household, after she moved out to live with her father Asher, and his cousin Ashley. **However, Willow moved back to live with her mum and brother in episode 52 after she realised she hated living with Ashley. *Willow's hobbies are baking and photography. **She is a baker. *Whilst Salma was a chief, Willow is a baker, wanting to sort of follow in Salma's footsteps. *Clare said she wants to start a Rags to Riches series with Willow and work on her baking. *Clare describes Willow's bedroom as a lair because it's at the top of the house and far away from everyone else. *Clare said if she could have the life of a certain sim, it would be Willow. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Blood Relations Category:Bushbaby